Episode53
"How Can I Fight these Reavers when I'm so Fuckin' Erect?" We started Night No 3. of battling the 'Accidental Reaver' and her necro-minions on the rear platform of Betty's Backwater Cafe on Initiative 25. Once again, Pete started toe to toe with the Accidental Reaver, (this time in a firm tongue-grab), while Kiwi & Oz were locked in melee combat with the three Reaver minion brothers; Stew, Chuck, & Chum. The other-brother Reaver minion, Bryce, was standing back lining up a high speed factor Rail-Gun strike. OJ started the night with a slight initiative penalty for arriving late as he struggled to free himself from the Wall of Goo. Kiwi opened things up by double-jabbing Stew, but for his trouble was stuck with necrotic-acid quills of pain that oozed from the Reaver's flesh! In the meantime, the Accidental Reaver knocked Pete down & imobilzed him with her Deathclaw strike, (fucking his initiative into the next round), then de-toungued him and moved back towards the fray with Oz & Kiwi. Oz attempted a Fate-Twist to de-buff her, but she made her Magic Resistance check and shrugged it off. Joe & Oz tried the simultaneous combat spotlight double Gaze of Righteousness on her, but she made both the Saves, (as gaze-combining was Arbiter disallowed), then she fired off a "Blood Rage" Area Effect that buffed all of the other Reavers, massively boosting their Damage, but also significantly weakening them, (and also making them apparently 'even more evil looking'). And of course it was just then Bryce the Reaver finally finished cycling his action, and let loose on Pete with a Critical that dealt a possibly new record 120 points of damage, halving his Force Skins! Round 2 started with a good omen for the Fisters though, as three of the Reavers Fumbled simultaneously, then OJ fired off his Combat Spotlight and nailed Stew with his Anti-Reaver Laser, killing his host and releasing the Reaver Shade within, which Kiwi simultaneously hit with a Body-Bypassing Called-Shot to the Shade, grabbing it and snuffing it out! Unfortunately, Kiwi was then immediately hit with a Death-Ray by Chuck the Reaver, which he Natural 20'd the Body Save against, and took a 'Lost Toes' Grevious Wound for -4 to Move! Meanwhile, by Initiative 5 Pete had finally managed to kip-up, (simultaneously fixing his G'neer Anti-Reaver Field Generator), and Oz slammed into Chum with his Double Knife Attack, squailing him hugely with his double stacking anti-Reaver ass-kicking action that blew away the Reaver's Armor and Temp DC for a total of 159 DR, and slammed into his Personal With Burn24, Cold6, Stun4. Unfortunately, his erection was short-lived since he simultaneously Natural 1'd into Chuck's stunning Death Ray but at least he made his Save Vs Grievous Wound. Simultaneously, in the same segment he was hit again by Chum for a combined total from the two Reavers of 180 'direct-to-manhood' DR. RF is for chumps when you are a DC build... Joe charged in to go hand to hand with Chuck, (probably saving Oz from some serious hurts, as he remained Stunned), while Bryce started warming up a blast from his necro-railgun. Fearing it was another Burst, Pete charged in to futilely Flurry at the Accidental Reaver with his lazer-bayonet, but never hit once. The Accidential Reaver largley ignored him, instead casting a mirrored bubble around the still stunned Chum, which we figured would reflect light-based attacks, but let other effects pass through. When she was done she smashed Pete's Anti-Reaver Field, again, for the 3rd time! When Bryce finally fired at Pete, it turned out to be with a super nasty nano-payload round that deactivated the kinetic deflector-field mounted on his exo-system. It was then that Kiwi Unloaded his patented 'Double Critical' Attack on the Accidental Reaver with both weapons Item Focused, (and luckily this time she didn't get the 1 in 8000 Natural 20 Defend), destroying her Armor and her Reaver-Hide and cutting into the RF on her Temp DC, taking her down with Force 72 and auto-mounting her. Hence the Quote. At this point, Chum fired a Mystic Net through the mirror-bubble, directly at Oz! Acknowledging this as Insanely Arbiter Cheap Bullshit, it came with an awesome Amarbiter Macro that included the Key Word: "Cheap", the description was "Cowardly mystic tendrils, the color of piss, reach out to ensnare and embitter you", the Damage "Pure Fuckery" and effect: "Defend or be trapped and rob your teammates of 5 Actions. Also you are Prone" Fortunately Oz Chose the Defend 'with a side of bitterness' option. Kiwi finished off the night Criticaling the Accidental Reaver again, for 53 points of Erection Damage. We got through 18 Segments in 4 hours. As we look at the start of night 4 of the epic Reaver battle, earlier predictions of a long fight look to be well-founded. 11 Combat for the logger . Back to Space Junk LogCategory:Space Junk